


We Will Rock You

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: На поводке [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Series, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про давнее знакомство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** преканон; своего рода приквел к макси «На поводке».  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Потрошитель точно знал, чего он хочет. И это определённо было не место в Совете Наблюдателей, как пророчил его папаша.  
      Провидец хренов.  
      Расписал его будущее на пару столетий вперёд… ах, извините, сынок не проживёт так долго? Ну, тогда это достойное дело завершат его внуки.  
      Да пошёл он!  
      Окинув взглядом заброшенный дом, лишь немного облагороженный его бандой – ну, им тут долго не жить, – Потрошитель свистнул Итану и кивнул в сторону выхода. Недавно он наткнулся на логово вампиров и подумывал предложить им присоединиться. Он их не боялся. В случае чего его магии хватило бы, чтобы удержать кровососов от необдуманных поступков.  
      – Будет дело? – ощерился Итан, когда они вышли из затхлого помещения под полуденное солнце.  
      – Будет большое дело, – заверил его Потрошитель и щёлкнул серебряной зажигалкой.  
      Однако когда они добрались до места, оказалось, что там кто-то уже побывал до них – оставив от вампиров лишь кучки пепла, рассеянные тут и там.  
      – Вот же дерьмо! – с сожалением ругнулся Потрошитель, выуживая из полупустой пачки очередную сигарету. – Я их месяц выслеживал.  
      – Кого-то ищете, мальчики? – донёсся до них томный голос, и в сумраке проступил женский силуэт.  
      – Не торопись, Дру, может, у них к нам деловое предложение, – раздался сзади насмешливый баритон, и Потрошитель резко развернулся, рефлекторно направив в правую ладонь сгусток энергии, вспыхнувший ярким пламенем. – О, да это у нас маги… Любопытно.  
      Тени соткались в мужскую фигуру, облачённую в нечто, похожее на плащ.  
      Потрошитель понял – сейчас или никогда.  
      – Я – маг. Он, – Потрошитель кивнул на Итана, – тоже. У нас есть банда, и мы хотим малость расшатать этот мир. Хотите присоединиться?  
      Парочка вампиров встретилась – прямо перед ними – и слилась в долгом поцелуе. Наконец мужчина прервался.  
      – Что скажешь, Дру? У нас ведь нет никаких неотложных дел в ближайшее время?  
      – Мы славно повеселимся, – отозвалась женщина.  
      – Отлично. – Мужчина сделал шаг, позволяя рассеянному свету проявить его черты. – Я – Спайк.  
      – Я о тебе слышал, – Потрошитель усмехнулся. – Мы определённо повеселимся.  
  
      Спайк оказался славным малым: как и сам Потрошитель, он никогда не отказывался от хорошей драки, следовал принципу «вижу – хочу – беру», предпочитал ту же марку сигарет и пил всё, что горит. Но самое главное – Спайк не смотрел на Потрошителя свысока, особенно после пары эпизодов, когда только благодаря его магии им удалось унести свои задницы в целости и сохранности. Можно было сказать, что Потрошитель выиграл свой счастливый билет в мир тьмы. Спайка хорошо знали в демонических кругах, особенно после того, как он прикончил свою вторую Истребительницу, и он оказался отличным пропуском в такие места, о которых Потрошитель прежде и не мечтал.  
      Только Итан не переставал ныть, что этот парень подставит их при первой же возможности. За милю было видно, что он ревнует.  
      И всё же Потрошитель почувствовал себя куда более уверенно после того, как отвёл от особняка, где пряталась Друзилла – немеркнущая любовь Спайка, – команду охотников. В знак признательности Спайк даже подарил Потрошителю старинные карманные часы.  
      – Их прежний владелец был кретином, но я думаю, они заслуживают хорошего хозяина, – сказал он с ухмылкой, вручая подарок.  
      Потрошитель в ответ отдал ему любимую зажигалку.  
      Влияние их банды ширилось, а из-за Спайка мало кто осмеливался бросить им вызов.  
Когда к их мнению стали прислушиваться негласные хозяева Лондона, Потрошитель подумал, что теперь его папаше придётся как следует потрудиться, чтобы восстановить своё доброе имя. И что прозвище «Потрошитель» отныне прочно прописалось в архивах Совета.  
      Мир начал раскачиваться.  
      – Не хочу жить по правилам, – признался как-то ночью Потрошитель, когда они со Спайком валялись на крыше новой базы – на сей раз более обжитой и закрытой защитными заклинаниями от всяких нежеланных гостей – и делили на двоих бутылку виски. – Это так скучно. Вариться в общем котле, не осмеливаясь даже приблизиться к грани…  
      – Да. Скука, – согласился Спайк, передавая ему бутылку. – Когда я был человеком, меня тоже это злило. Но ещё большая глупость, что мой Грандсир пытался навязать мне какие-то вампирские правила.  
      – Какая чушь! – расхохотался Потрошитель. – В чём тогда смысл быть вампиром?  
      Спайк фыркнул:  
      – Я сказал ему то же самое. Он прожил на сто с лишним лет больше, чем я, но так и не уяснил, что самое главное – свобода.  
      – За свободу! – Потрошитель отхлебнул из горлышка.  
      – За кровь, которая ведёт нас по жизни!  
      Спайк прикончил бутылку и отправил её в полёт с крыши. Стекло звонко разбилось о фундамент. Потрошитель откинулся на локти и посмотрел в небо, где сквозь паутину смога проглядывали редкие звёзды.  
      – А ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать вампиром? – вдруг спросил его Спайк.  
      – А ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать тёмным магом? – в тон ему ответил Потрошитель.  
      И оба расхохотались.  
      Пожалуй, если бы Потрошителя попросили дать определение слову «дружба», он бы прилепил к нему эту картинку.  
  
      Всё рухнуло, когда Итан навёл на них одного из лордов-демонов.  
      Когда на них напали, они со Спайком сидели в полуподвальном баре в одном из отдалённых районов Ист-Энда. Огненный шар накрыл несколько кварталов, но по счастью из бара открывался ход в канализацию.  
      Спайк матерился, таща на себе Потрошителя, из последних сил поддерживавшего щит, не позволявший адскому пламени обрушиться на их головы. А потом они проползли через разбитую решётку и упали на покрытую битым стеклом траву посреди какого-то пустыря. Позади, из пекла, доносились дикие крики горящих заживо людей.  
      – Мы должны помочь им, – вскинулся Потрошитель – и тут же со стоном упал. Дико кружилась голова.  
      – Чёрта с два, – отозвался Спайк. – Плевать мне на этих людей.  
      – Но ты же присоединился к моей банде…  
      Спайк развернулся к нему. В переменчивом свете пожара казалось, будто в его зрачках полыхает такое же пламя.  
      – Я присоединился к _тебе_. Потому что увидел почти-себя. Мы с тобой так похожи. Я думал, это будет весело… Я думал, мы действительно расшатаем этот мир. А ты продолжаешь играть по правилам, что бы ты там себе не думал. К чёрту смертных, одни приходят, другие уходят. Ты выше всей этой сентиментальной чуши. Идём со мной, отомстим, надерём задницу местным шишкам и сами станем всем тут заправлять. Всё просто.  
      Потрошитель представил себе будущее, залитое кровью. Почему-то именно сейчас, когда смерть подошла совсем близко, но собрала свою жатву не с него, ему ярко вспомнились слова отца:  
      «Можно прославиться, как Гитлер, и закончить с дыркой в голове. Можно прославиться, как Корчак, и закончить в газовой камере. Разница лишь в том, каким тебя запомнят».  
      Прежде Потрошитель никогда не воспринимал всерьёз метафору «кровь невинных на руках». Теперь на него медленно падал их пепел.  
      Если расшатать этот мир – он опрокинется или упадёт тебе на голову?  
      – Мир… расшатать… вот это чушь, – хрипло ответил Потрошитель. – Мы всего лишь паразиты, и он нам не по зубам. Я не пойду с тобой.  
      И Спайк исчез.  
      Месяц спустя Руперт Джайлз стоял на мосту, раскачивая в руке старинные часы. Он рассказал Совету всё, что успел узнать про Спайка, Уильяма Кровавого, добавив не одну страницу в архивы.  
      Пепел по-прежнему лежал на его плечах.  
      Мир по-прежнему стоял.  
      Спайк хозяйничал где-то в Штатах.  
      Руперт размахнулся и бросил часы в воду.  
      Время нельзя было отмотать назад – но можно было сделать так, чтобы оно не повторилось.


End file.
